


Safety Net

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [12]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky is forced to face the truth and face the choices he’s made.





	Safety Net

“I didn’t know where else to go.”  
  
She nodded slowly, stepping aside to allow him into the small home, and checked the area outside her door, locking it immediately after. Startled by his arrival, she examined his demeanor and found numerous reasons to worry.   
  
He was uncertain of where to place his hands, strangling his hair and crossing then uncrossing his arms. Trying to shield the mist of his crystal blue gaze, his blues eyes were bouncing around. His breath was loud and shaky; his body refusing to sit on one of the few pieces of furniture she had.  
  
Meeting her doe eyes, he immediately nodded with a disappointed awareness, “I know I’m not supposed to be here, Em. I know I run the risk of getting you found out, but everything just—fell apart in Port Charles. And I—I had no one. I had to come. You—you understand that, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Emily offered a weak smile, bitterness and sadness stirring a familiar sickness in her stomach, as she took a step towards him, “I get it. It’s okay. If it wasn’t for you, Lucky, I never would’ve made out of Port Charles anyway.”  
  
There it was on the table. They were the only two in the world who knew she was alive, living under a secret identity and completely free from all things PC related. The fear of what Nikolas Cassadine had become was too much for the friends to ignore.   
  
If Lucky was there, he had his reasons – that much was painfully clear.  
  
Fearing the absolute worse, Emily wrapped her arms around herself, “What’s going on?”  
  
“There’s a lot you don’t know…a lot’s happened since you ‘died’.” He turned his back to her, censoring his voice as much as he could with caution as to what she should know, “I don’t know how to explain any of it. I know you deserve something, but…”  
  
“Okay, so start with what brought you here.”  
  
Facing her once again, Lucky felt the tears worsen and choked out, “Nikolas slept with Elizabeth.”  
  
The moment his proclamation was there the tears rushed to her eyes. Though she had no right to question Nikolas’ actions after what she had done to end things, the mere thought of him with another woman stabbed her in the most vulnerable part of her heart. The fact that it was Elizabeth, someone she knew and loved, just mixed acid into an already salt soaked wound.  
  
When she did not fall apart, Lucky had to let out a soft laugh, “It gets better.”   
  
Her eyes met his with an eerie calm.  
  
“We were supposed to get married again. And, out of all people to catch them,” Lucky paused, ready to punch a hole through the wall, and gathered himself, fearing he would scare her, “it was my father.”  
  
Emily saw the breakdown approaching, recognized it in his urge to be anywhere but in his own skin.  
  
“I deserve it, you know? I helped take away the most important woman in his life, and—I expected to go unpunished?” Lucky grinned at the sick humor of the situation, raising his hands in surrender, “He got me back for losing you…past catches up to a Spencer all over again.”  
  
“You did what I asked you to.”  
  
“I lied to everyone, including Elizabeth.”  
  
“You did it for me!” The rise of Emily’s voice stunned him to silence. Quickly calming her tone, she shook her head in disbelief, “You deserve nothing but the best. You came to my rescue when I had nowhere to turn, and I’m going to do the same for you.”  
  
“No, Em, no. This is my fight. I have to let it go.”  
  
“You love Elizabeth.”  
  
“I love the idea of Elizabeth. You know the one who wouldn’t cheat on me with my own brother?”   
  
Emily allowed him a moment to breathe, to organize his thoughts, and take a defeated seat on her sofa, carefully gauging his mood before sitting beside him.  
  
He did nothing to respond, staring at the white carpet as though it were painted by Picasso, “I deserve it. I hurt her. I lied. The drugs. Maxie. Sam. Everything…how could I expect her to come back? How could I expect her to raise the boys with me?”  
  
Emily struggled with his conviction. It was hard for her to see any fault in him. He had saved her, time and time again without question. He kept her secret and hid her from the world. He gave her the chance to heal and become her woman. Now, even with all the good he had done, he had been betrayed by those who loved him most.  
  
“I had a feeling something was wrong. But Nikolas? Why him? Out of everyone sleazebag in Port Charles, did she really have to sleep with my brother?”  
  
“No…” Emily began to shed tears for him, taking his hand in her own, and used her opposite hand to force him to hold his head high, “Lucky, this is their wrong. You made mistakes. We all do. But this is betrayal, and what they’ve done is so much worse.”  
  
“But I hid you, Em.”  
  
“To keep me safe. Because I needed to get away from Nikolas before he hurt himself or me. I was around long enough for him to get his surgery, but he had to let me go. What we had—it wasn’t healthy or safe. We had been through too much to go back. If anyone deserved to pay for what happened, it should’ve been me.”  
  
“This doesn’t feel like punishment to you?”  
  
“Like I said, Nikolas and I were over. I just didn’t know how to say it.” She wiped away her tears and continued to hold his hand tight, “I’m just sorry **this** happened to _you_.”  
  
Lucky placed his free hand over hers, “What do I do now?”  
  
“Well, since you’re free and all,” Emily teased, letting out a small smile, “I say we’re due for another runaway.”


End file.
